Woodrow Rutherford
Woodrow Rutherford is a survivor appearing in Dead Rising 2 in the mission Bank Run, and possibly in the mission Ante Up. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, though he is found in Shamrock Casino and loots ATMs on the Silver Strip and the Platinum Strip. Bank Run In Dead Rising 2, Woodrow is stealing cash from the Slot Ranch Casino cashiers. He agrees to leave to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter with Chuck, only if Chuck helps him heist the remaining cashiers in the casino. Once in the Safe House, he will award Chuck $50,000, in an effort to prove that he is not so greedy. In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, Woodrow is stealing cash from the Shamrock Casino cashiers. He agrees to follow Frank to the Fortune City Emergency Shelter, only if Frank helps him heist two more cashiers in the Silver Strip and a third cashier in the Paradise Platinum Screens (Dead Rising 2) on the Platinum Strip. Once in the Safe House, he will reward Frank with $50,000. Ante Up After being escorted back to the Safe House, he and two other survivors may challenge Chuck to a game of strip poker in the mission Ante Up. If defeated, he will remain partially naked until rescue arrives. Trivia align="right" |- } * In Dead Rising 2 PC folder data/models/NPCS.big in the file srv_woodrow_4.big & srv_woodrow_4.big, is the Dead Rising 2 Mega Man Helmet, which was never released for the game.MegaMan Helmet?, Dead Rising 2 PC Mods. (February 6, 2011) * Woodrow is listed in the PC missions.txt files seven times as "mayor". In his notebook he is listed as "A big cheese in Fortune City." Whether he is actually supposed to be the mayor of Fortune City or if that was a scrapped idea is unknown. However, his notebook description simply describes him as a "big cheese in Fortune City", so it's possible that he could have simply been a powerful businessman pre-outbreak. *Woodrow will not take any weapons/food as he is holding the steel briefcase.items.txt: *Woodrow's name is possibly a reference to former U.S. presidents Woodrow Wilson and Rutherford B. Hayes. *Mark Bradson uses the same model as Woodrow, but with a couple of minor changes. *There seems to be a graphical glitch with Woodrow's notebook picture in Dead Rising 2, as his skin color is a black-silver color. This has been corrected in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Gallery File:Woodrow.png|Woodrow paying poker. File:Woodrow Rutherford.png|Woodrow in a wheelchair. File:WoodrowRutherford.png|Woodrow upset over the failed rescue. File:Dead_Rising_woodrow_notebook.png|Notebook Entry. PortraitWoodrowRutherfordDR2.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2. PortraitWoodrowRutherfordOTR.png|Notebook Portrait in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Dead rising woodrow full.png Dead rising woodrow.png Woodrow's Megaman Helmet File:Dead rising woodrow helmet and shorts.jpg|Screenshots of Woodrow's megaman helmet and the design on his shorts. File:MegaHelmetinsrv_woodrow_4.jpg|Characters with helmet. Only accessible with a mod File:Deadrising2201102090025.jpg|Characters with helmet. Only accessible with a mod References Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with New Spawn Location Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Survivors with Reward Money Category:Determinant